The only exception
by MegJade
Summary: This is a new, Radam/reddie fic, from Rachel's POV. I hope you enjoy it! :-)
1. Chapter 1

It's strange how much something can change in such a short period of time. If this time last year, somebody had told me that just twelve months into the future I would be married to 'fat Adam', my childhood friend, I would have quite literally laughed in their face. Yet here I am, in my lovely new house-looking over the table set for two. It hardly seems real! I feel an overwhelming sense of happiness as I reach into the cupboard for a bottle of wine. Things are finally working out for me-albeit not in the way I had imagined. To start with, I never thought that I would turn my back on Waterloo Road. I admit that I already miss it terribly but I knew my marriage wouldn't work if I remained at the school as Adam would have always felt that my priorities lay else where. The oven 'pings' disturbing me from my daydream.

"Adam? Dinners ready!" I call cheerfully.

I am distracted and I burn my hand on the scolding plate, making myself curse.

"Rachel? Are you alright sweetheart?"

My husband tries to take my hand but I pull it back quickly, not wanting to make a fuss.

"You should really run it under cold water"

I don't see the need for this, it's only a bit red- but I do it anyway as I don't want him to think I'm being difficult. It's not Adams fault, he's okay trying to be caring and protective...I suppose I should be a bit more easy going. This morning I promised myself that I would try harder not to disagree with everything he says and that is not a promise I am willing to break. I smile as I join him at the table.

"This is lovely Rach!" He says kindly, but his smile insincere.

I shake my head as we both begin to giggle.

"Your lying, it's horrible!"

Adam usually makes the meals-he is a chief after all-but tonight I thought that I would treat him... He's done so much for me...


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a start, my mind racing with terrifying thoughts.

'It was just a dream' I tell myself, relieved. I attempt to go back to sleep but the nightmare keeps re-playing in my mind and I struggle to push it away. I've got quite good at that- pushing unwanted thoughts right out of my mind, only allowing myself to dwell on the one's that don't worry me, or cause me to question my decisions. Tonight it isn't working. So I slip out of bed and creep quietly downstairs. I turn the laptop on... Oh... I would usually flick through work related paperwork, look over the budget or check through the registers...but I don't work at Waterloo road anymore, so what would be the point? What else do people do on online? I hear a lot of talk about 'Facebook' but I have always thought that kind of thing silly and nothing other than a constant source of false-gossip. But I can't think of anything else to do, so I decide I I will create an account, if only to see what all of the fuss is about. Now I've 'logged in' it's asking me who I want to add... Maybe I will search for Kim or Jo or even Ruby... Later. But right now there is something else on my else. No, I'm being stupid.I'm sure he won't have a Facebook account...but nevertheless, I find myself typing his name into the search bar. Eddie Lawson.


	3. Chapter 3

I close the laptop, feeling foolish. I was almost certain that I wouldn't be able to locate Eddie on 'Facebook' but before there had always been the slightest possibility. Now I have tried (and failed) it has taken that glimmer of hope away and I am struggling to suppress my disappointment.

What is wrong with me? I am married to a lovely, kind, funny man so why am i still yearning for the man who broke my heart?

"Rachel?"

I turn to see my husband standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright darling? Why aren't you in bed, it's only half Five?"

I shake my head.

"I'm fine-just not tired! You go back to sleep"

I say dismissively. Adam doesn't seem to notice as he kisses my cheek before smiling and heading back upstairs. I have to stop doing this...he's the only person I've got and I love him, I really do. I brush the stray pieces of hair back behind my ears...what can I do? I have never felt bored before as I've always had paper work and admin but i no longer have a job. I have a few friends but who would want to talk at 5:30am? Adam did but I sent him away-what is wrong with me? Deep down I know that there is only one person I truly want to talk to but I have to push that thought right out of my mind. I have to pull myself together. Eddie is gone...he's never coming Back- I have to let him go.

Sorry this update is really short- i will try to write more tomorrow! please review!

X


End file.
